ONE-SHOTS, MY ONE SHOTS
by johnriley245
Summary: I turned this into a one-shot. original name 'Hot' if your looking for it it's gone
1. Chapter 1

Hot

"man It's So hot in here" snotlout said as he wiped his head from the sweat that he was giving off

"Yeah, it's been like 2 days, I wonder how's Hiccup doing in this heat" asked tuffnut, fishlegs however removed his helmet to cool down too bad it didn't work astrid and ruffnut was also sweating but they didn't mind

"hey guys" said hiccup everybody looked at hiccup's direction then everybody was shocked but ruffnut and astrid were shocked and blushing at the same time because hiccup came in... topless 'I never knew he was hot on the inside I've never seen him topless' astrid thought ruffnut however was thinking of something else 'wow he looks hunky and hot at the same time though' they were all staring at him mouth gaped "uhh... hiccup where's your... well you know... uhm... shirt?" hiccup looked at snotlout he replied "oh left it at home worked at the forge topless so I decided to leave my shirt at home" snotlout gave hiccup a the-girls-are-staring-at-you look which was not everyday seen

Astrid was first to recover "so... wanna go out flying with me and ruffnut?" hiccup was surprised at this, so he just replied "yeah sure when?" astrid was about to reply when ruffnut kicked in "how about right now!?" hiccup agreed at this then hopped on toothless "astrid get on stormfly, ruffnut get on toothless" ruffnut was then filled with joy,love and excitement, astrid however was filled with jealousy of ruffnut flying with topless hiccup then they took off

IN THE SKY

"so when are we gonna land?" ruffnut asked hiccup "whenever you gals want" "OK!"

BACK AT THE GROUND

"well that was fun huh?" astrid thought he was talking to her but it turns out he was talking to ruffnut "yeah" then ruffnut leaned closer then...

ASTRIDS POV

I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! My best friend just kissed my boyfriend I just wanna rip her head off!

HICCUPS POV

When ruffnut kissed me it was better no better wasn't the word for it it was amazing

BACK STORY POINT OF VIEW

They were all heading back home then went to bed but before going to sleep hiccup mumbled

"I love you ruffnut" then drifted off to sleep.


	2. ONE-SHOT CHAPTER

**HEY GUYS I MADE THIS RANDOMLY BECAUSE OF Cke1st's STORY NAMED 'DO YOU MIND?' ITS A GREAT STORY THOUGH GAVE ME INSPIRATION TO WRITE THIS SO READ AND ENJOY!**

**P.S. THIS STORY HAS BEEN HAUNTING ME FOR 6 MONTHS SO I DECIDED TO WRITE IT TO GET IT OUT OF MY MIND AND THIS IS A RUFFCUP STORY**

It's been a few weeks since that alone in an island incident, but Hiccup has been starting to like Ruffnut, Snotlout has been flirting with Astrid a lot worse now, Fishlegs and Tuffnut... well they haven't changed a bit

Hiccup has been getting a lot of punches and kisses from Astrid but he has been thinking, maybe he could have a change at least a bit but he brushed it off.

It was a normal day in berk obviously, people and dragons helping each other it was still a village... well a dragon training village, during dinner the teens were normal as usual the twins, Ruffnut, and Tuffnut fighting, Snotlout flirting with Astrid, Hiccup eating (as usual for Hiccup), and Fishlegs writing down in the book of dragons' history page, after dinner the teens went home but Hiccup had to talk to someone...

"Ruffnut" said girl quickly turned around "we need to talk" at the mention of those four words she gulped... hard.

"ugh, what is it Hiccup?!" Hiccup just continued on dragging her inside the Great Hall when they stopped Ruffnut asked Hiccup "what are-" But before she could finish her sentence Hiccup smacked his lips into hers, this made Ruffnut was dazed, then she passed out, "Ruffnut" said an unfamiliar voice "Ruffnut" she began to recognize the voice in a hollow tone "Ruffnut" she was still trying to recognize the voice when she realized who it belonged to...Hiccup

She woke up startled "Ugh, what happened?" she looked around the room relieved that Astrid was not there but Hiccup was "well... I kinda Did something stupid" Ruffnut was of course dumbfounded Hiccup can't do something stupid unless there's a reason "Really?, What did you do?" Hiccup mumbled something but she can't figure out what "what did you say?" she asked Hiccup "I said I kissed you on the lips in the great hall" she was of course dumbfounded "Really?, Why?" she asked Hiccup again "well the guys were talking about if kissing you was the worst nightmare ANYONE could have, Astrid was listening to us and she said that I would kiss you and tell them how it felt" Ruffnut asked him how it felt and he said "it was the best kiss ever" she asked Hiccup where she was he told her that she was at Gothi's place because she passed out and then they went to the great hall to tell everyone of the teens how it felt he simply just said: "that's a secret to everyone because if my dad finds out about this he might arrange a wedding contract with the thorston's" with that Astrid went home Jealous.


	3. Arrow to the death

**HEY I DECIDED TO WRITE A CHAPTER ABOUT HICCUP DYING SO HERE IT IS!, I THINK...**

**A.N. :THIS IS NOT A LOVE CHAPTER SO YEAH, OH YEAH I ALMOST FORGOT THE CHAPTER IS SET DURING A STORM SO...**

"Are we there yet!?" Astrid asked Hiccup "yeah!, Berk's down there!" Hiccup said pointing to their home island below them "lets go down!" as they were diving an arrow struck Hiccup in his side Astrid saw this and immediately screamed "HICCUP!"

**HICCUP'S P.O.V**

As we were diving I felt a sharp pain in my we were at least 150 ft when I was struck, the last words I heard was Astrid screaming my name, then my vision began to blur, I passed out and fell off Toothless

**3****RD**** PERSON P.O.V**

As Hiccup Fell Astrid dove to save him but it was too late Hiccup was dead lifeless, pale, breathless

**SEVEN MONTHS LATER**

Astrid didn't stop crying after the funeral Ruffnut too Didn't stop crying Ruffnut committed suicide Just to be with Hiccup Astrid Committed sucide after eight years of crying, slashing her arm and trying to drown, it was the 1st of January, she was gonna be with Hiccup... Forever

"Astrid don't do this!" but what mrs. Hofferson said was too late Astrid already Jumped She was Gone... Forever

**I KNOW LAME CHAPTER RIGHT? A LOT OF WRONG GRAMMARS HERE AND THERE YOU GUYS MUST HATE ME NOW, RIGHT? A.N. : THIS IS MY STORY SO... YEAH... WRONG GRAMMARS **


End file.
